


Clone One

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Dinosaur sex, M/M, Rape Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has a Dinobot Clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone One

"Yesssss..." Megatron switched forms and moved behind Clone One, pseudo-phallus extending, sharp teeth piercing thick skin. 

Dinobot pushed his tail down, pretending he didn't _want_ this, but Megatron knew better, had _made_ this one better. Teeth forced Dinobot's head down, strong legs pushed the tail up until he could press inside.

The connection of organic parts did little for Megatron, but Dinobot moaning his name as he fought under him--"Yessss!" He called out his overload, as his Dinobot reached organic climax.

A pity he had other uses for this one. Perhaps he would make another, for his _personal_ use, yesss.


End file.
